You killed my father
by LegalGirl
Summary: Can Kagome learn to trust Kouga, her annoying TA? Can Miroku stop hitting on all other priestesses, besides Sango? Can Kikyo and Rin love demons, knowing that they are meant to destroy each other? Can Rin get Sesshomaru to ask the question? Did their mother leave hints to who killed their dad when they were young? KougaxKagome, RinxSesshomaru, KikyoxInuyasha, SangoxMiroku
1. Becoming a miko

**Story dedicated to:** _Cid Diyoko_ - For always encouraging me to use my gifts.

**Chapter dedicated to:**_ lovely lolita_ and _Chibi_ - For saying that I need to make my characters more mature.  
**Lemons in chapter:** 0

**Larger Summary:** Angels, demons, priestess and priest all have magical power. Kagome, Kikyo, Rin, and Sango are all sisters that come from a long line of priests and priestesses on both their parents sides. They must find out the truth of how their dad died. Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku are all angels who guide priestesses and priests. Can Kagome learn to trust Kouga, her annoying TA? Can Miroku stop hitting on all other priestesses, besides Sango? Can Kikyo and Rin love demons, knowing that they are meant to destroy each other? Did their mother leave hints to who killed their dad when they were young?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha.

* * *

_**You killed my father **_

_**Chapter one: Becoming a Miko**_

_"About five hundred years ago, demons, priest, priestess, and angels were allowed to walk freely. They could do whatever they wanted. Until for some strange reason, the Salem trials began. They were not just whipping out demons but anything that was out of the ordear. To protect one's self, now adays, one must never speak of their abilities outside of the family - for not only do demons want good mikos dead but so does humans." A young adult who was cuddling with her three daughters said. Her brown eyes stared at her three daughters that had their eyes closed. She was wearing a white tank-top and orange mini-shorts. Her five year old was wearing green shirt and skirt matching pajamas. Her six, in a week's time 7, year old daughter was wearing white tank-top and pants matching pajamas. Her eight year old daughter was wearing pink tank-top and mini-shorts matching pajamas. ._

A slam of a male's hand on top of a woman's desk came. The substitute teacher, which was actually a third year teaching the first year class, that held the hand was one of the most handsome guys that the girl had ever seen. He was approximately twenty-seven; but, still looked not more than twenty. He was approximately 5 foot 10 inches of rock-hard muscles; and, where he had no muscles he was as lean as a well-built tree. His skin was a perfectly beige tan that could only be gotten from being the outside or multiple times trying at the sun-tanning; but, a man of his appearance looked more like he went outside. He had perfectly chocolate brown hair that went down to his lower back. His eyes were as Caribbean blue as the ocean. He wore brown slacks that although not tight, made sure to give pure view of his muscular legs. He had a over-coat and light silver grey shirt that gave the same ability to his rock hard chest. His only down-fall was the white dress shoes that didn't go well with his outfit; well, that and the fact that he had just slammed his hand down.

"Those that don't want to be here and would rather be asleep - should not waist my time! Go to the dorms or something." the male said. "But those of us that want to continue in this classroom, pay attention!" He went onto his next slide.

_Agr, it isn't like I don't want to pay attention. It is just the fact, I already know this class._ The woman sighed in her thoughts. She was about average expect for the fact she was brilliant. She graduated high school at age of 17, and had already had a diploma in the same subject at the age of 19, well rather during this spring. Now, at 19 and a half, she was stuck re-learning the same material for her major for her BA. She had a 5' 5" well-built body; since, she trained in fitness everyday. She had raven black hair that went down to her mid-back; and, for today it had been tied up in a tight bun. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at the screen. As her pale-like skinned hand wrote as fast as she possibly could. She was wearing a black halter-top dress that went down to her knees. She could have stopped with the dress, but she included white jeans to give it the appearance of a classroom setting still. She had black strapped with a crock-screw type look for the bottom of the three inch platforms. Her eyeshadow was done in greys to make a smky-appearance. She had bright pink lip gloss that shined whenever the sun-light from the window shown on her. She had a white beaded necklace that went down to her chest and matched with her white beaded bracelet on her left hand. She had clear nail-polish on.

It took approximately three hours to get through the slides. The woman had been happy that she was finally allowed to go to her dorm room without missing the lecture. Expect, the male used his index finger to call her forth to him.

The woman sighed and walked down the steps. Unfortunately not only was this a third-year, but he was also the TA that graded her work and she would much rather not upset. "Yes, Kouga?"

"Kagome, I understand that you have an associates in this subject; which, is hard just to stay enrolled but you must also understand you have duties here too. If you don't put just as much effort that you put forth to get the As in this class, how do you expect to stay a scholarship student?" Kouga said as he leaned against the computer desk that held the slides

"Yes, Kouga." Kagome said as she looked down. _Damn him for screaming and embarrassing me. Why does he care so much? Better question, why is he so dang cute? It is hard to be mad at a person when you would rather make love to him._

"Don't say yes. You have extreme amount of talent. I only want to see you succeed." Kouga touched her shoulder. "Please, stay awake next time."

"I will. Anything else? Or can I go?" Kagome sighed.

"You may go." Kouga nodded as he started to gather his stuff.

Kagome walked away from the class. Hmm, the last class for Friday ... but I still have a group discussion at six. That gives me... Kagome checked her clock. About two and a half hours... There was a ring on her I-phone touch. The cell-phone read the name 'Sango'. Kagome slide her finger across it and tapped on the speaker. She flung her black one-strapped hip bag onto her shoulder, as she waited for Sango to talk. Her bag held her notebook from Introduction to Law class and multi-colored pens.

"Hey, Kagome. How are you?" Sango sang through the phone.

"Hey Sango. I just got yelled at from my TA, Kouga. I fell asleep during my Introduction to law class. I mean, can you blame me? I already know all the stuff." Kagome whinned through the phone after she was in the stair-case leading to the tunnels to go back to her dorm room.

"Actually, yeah I can! Your supposed to be trying to become the best prosecutor in history; and, there you are slacking off! Or is that not your dream anymore? Hmm..."

"Great. Look, I am sorry! It just irritating to hear the same thing over and over again. It really brothers me. I am not some kind of robot."

"Are you sure you picked the right program? All law is for prosecutors is the same thing in and out. Hell, I would be bored of policing. If I didn't know what to expect whenever I entered an area."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, I know...Anyways, don't you have work today?" Kagome said as she finally made it to the dorm areas. She walked to the elevator and pushed the third floor button.

"Kagome, you forget that every other week I do a twenty hour full shift and that makes me have a Friday off. Today, is that Friday. By the way, we are having a girls' night tonight. We have our eldest sister Kikyo and our youngest sister Rin coming. We are expecting you to be there, too."

_How odd. I wonder what happened. They normally don't have all three of us over unless there is something that happened. Especially, since Kikyo moved away at the age of nine to be taught how to become the world's best chief. She was trained by Gusto, the worlds best chief who wanted to pass down his legacy to a lucky child. Kikyo was that lucky child. Besides which, I thought Rin moved out to be with some old guy at the age of sixteen..._ Kagome made way to her dorm room as the elevator doors sung opened. "I guess so. I mean, there isn't much else to get done. I will come over at 7; as, long as you promise that Kikyo will keep the food coming. I am a starving student, here." She finally got her door opened and dropped her bag on her bed. Sango could hear a thump on the bed as Kagome bounced on top of it.

"Oh and please don't mention Sesshomaru to Rin. Rin and him are in a fight; because, he still as of yet to propose. She also is struggling to be insipired by her fashion line over in New York."

"I see. Let my lips be sealed!" Kagome walked over to her laptop and printed off the 80 pages of a case. She went back and sat on her bed. "Anyways, Happy Easter Sango."

"Hmpt, don't you mean Happy belated Easter, sweetie? It is already October, nearing Halloween. And, you would know that if you didn't always have your nose in a book. Honestly, sometimes I swear all you want in life is studies. There is no social life or guys for you!" perverted play-boy going?" Kagome laid down.

"Okay, point taken. Just see you tonight at seven. Okay?"

"Tonight at seven. Got it!" Kagome said as she hanged up the phone. She looked outside, and stared at how sunny it was. This is why she loved living in Orlando, Florida. It was never really cold and when it did get cold her school had provided her with tunnels. She sighed softly. As much as she missed her sisters, she was also nervous to see them. Kagome had a wild streak when she was seveteen getting into all sorts of trouble; but, never breaking the law, well as long as you didn't count the smoking she did. And while most of her sisters had left for a good reason, she just couldn't stand living with them any longer. The truth was she missed her mom and took it out on them and herself. The rebelous streak lasted all of three months, when she finally came back she was a changed woman. She dedicated her time to becoming the world's best prosecutor. Her sisters were afraid to think that something bad had happened to their close sister; so, Kagome never spoke of the reason.

* * *

About two hours later, Kouga sat at his desk staring up at the sky. He was in his same outfit as before; since, he had not had time to go home and change. After law class was always hetic for him, for the first hour he had TA the first group of students and then the second hour he had been a peer mentor for the law studies program. He had finally gotten a half an hour before his next TA group; which, this would include Kagome. He had gone to the campus' Bistro shop and bought himself a chicken pita with all the vegetables that this little pita could handle. He also had potatoes with a white creamy herbal sauce on top. For a drink, he had a lemon iced-tea.

He was enjoying his meal as he stared up at the sky. _It is not really my duty to make sure all the students get it. But, I really want her to get it. She is going to be the protector of the weak and the justice of the crime-ridden, until they are back to being normal. Surely there is a way, Lord that I might reach her. Please, help me reach Kagome_. Kouga pleaded as he took another bite of his pita. AS he heard the foot-steps of his new group entering, he took a swig of his lemon ice-tea.

Kouga saw the three guys along with Kagome that was attending his second TA group. He wrote on the board 'The differences of Meditation versus Judicial care system.' Then, made a line to drop down meditation and another to drop down Judicial care system. _I get more people in my peer-meditation class. Why do I have to take a second TA group? Although, I generally don't mind it since she is here._ He smiled towards Kagome.

A muscular tanned male with salt-and=pepper hair was the first one to sit down. He was 31 years old; and, had scaring due to the fact he had just served in the war. His green eyes fell onto the chalkboard. He was approximately 5 foot 7 inches. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and a brown vest; which he used to show off his arm muscles. He wore brown slacks that matched perfectly with his brown vest. "Well, for one. Lawyers require law school. While mediators do not require any additional specialized schooling. For another, the judicial system is one that a person states what is going to be like and in the meditation process everyone tries to get a say. So, in different situations they are both useful."

"Good Ginta. I see someone has done their reading for last week." Kouga cheered as he wrote the things on the board. Alright, so Ginta gets today's point for participating.

A guy with long black hair stared at Ginta. He was approximately 6 foot tall of pure hard muscle with a perfect tan. His chocolate brown eyes glared at Ginta. He had raven black hair that was left straight out and touched his lower back. He was twenty-two years old and looked rather sexy for his age; nearly up to Kouga's level. He had on a red dress shirt; which, he purposely undone the first three buttons before entering. He had on white dress pants. He had red dress shoes on to match the whole outfit. He had brown beads on his neck that hanged under his shirt.

_How dare he annoy my friend! I shall teach him._ A male with white Mohawk hair, which he had changed once he left the military. His blue eyes stared at Inuyasha; as if, looks could kill. He was approximately twenty-nine and had also served in the war along side of Ginta. He tanned for the most part expect for he still was some-what pale. He wore a black dress shirt and brown slacks. He had on old combat military black boots; which would appear to still be in service expect for the hole-punch. "First topic, Ginta said they didn't require it. In reality they don't expect for since many were studying law. Most mediators are taking law school. Secondly, some people could still use meditation. I mean think of the people who are still civil after a divorce. Plus most judges try to go by what was said in meditation, unless it is clearly one gets most of everything and the second gets hardly anything."

This what all TA groups turned into: Ginta or Hakkaku mentioning an idea, Inuyasha attempting to knock it down, and either Ginta or Hakkaku building up their friends case. Kagome felt a little bit bad for Inuyasha; yet, she never understood why she had to pay the next hour of her life listening to bricking between men. Although she had known the material, it stopped her from speaking; since, as far she could see it both sides were correct. Although Kouga had instructed the class he would never pressure anyone to talk, they did earn their points by participating. He was often annoyed that Kagome wouldn't say anything until the end of class which she knew neither side could knock down.

About five minutes before class ended, Kouga finally changed the topic to the new project that they were assigned. "Alright now, everyone needs to print out the case file and bring it into me next week. Does anyone not know where the case is?" Everyone expect for Kagome put up their hands.

"You can find it on Google if you look up the case file or I can send you the link if you haven't brought in by next week." Kagome said. "I have already printed it out. Do I have to wait until next week?"

Finally, she speaks - I guess it is better late than never. Kouga sighed. "No, you can bring it to me. Alright, it has been not quite an hour...but we got through everything. Please put your hand up if you want to leave now." Everyone put their hand up. "Well, than have a great weekend. I will see everyone back here next week and hopefully with the case study."Kagome moved to the desk to show that she had the eighty pages printed out. Kouga smiled. "Find everything, okay?"

"I have it, don't I?" She smiled brightly. "When you do this so much times that you lose count. You tend to get short cuts and have it done ahead of time. I told you, not to worry about me."

"I am sorry, but that is the one thing I wouldn't stop doing." Kouga said softy; but, not soft enough as Kagome heard. Kagome raised a brow. "Eh, what I mean is... I care about all my students and their grades. It is my job after all."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Right sure you did." She slide her case study into her black hip bag and pulled out her car keys. "Well, have a good weekend!" She smiled brightly.

Kagome walked to the garage that held all the dorm-roomed students vehicles. It was a small area; since, most had stayed on campus - as the campus provided everything: hair-cutters, a grocery store, restaurants, a bookstore to get all types of supplies, buses to get to activities at the ocean's beach, their classroom and their home. Others had used the horrible bus system; and, left their car at home because it would save on gas and the bus pass was included with their tuition. But Kagome kept her car here, simply because neither the campus activity bus nor the bus system provided her with the capability to go home. She walked to her parking spot number 312.

Kagome had been given her car by Rin; since, Rin was a well-off and Kagome had just started school. It was a 2012 Silver Ford Focus. The car had a sun-roof attached and black leather seats. Kagome had upgraded the car to have a DVD player, GPs, and surround sound system with her own money. She pulled out her car keys that were basic expect it had a rabbits foot attached, Kagome unlocked her car and slide in.

* * *

She started her drive to home. She drove thirty minutes past all the main streets and then took the high-way. She drove close to the ocean and only a little out of the main city. She finally came to her home; after, about forty -five minutes of driving.

There stood a Japanese styled shine; that, had been turned into a museum because of Kagome's belief that it would bring in massive profit. The profit had not earned enough money that Kagome believed; simply, because they wanted to see everything and some places were locked even to the sisters. It was a two level white concrete house, one wooden well house, and a five hundred year old tree. The two level white house had four bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. The first level of the house had the kitchen, living room, store which was also used for storage, and bathroom. The wel house had been locked; and, even when the sisters had used a lock smith would not budge. There was a huge parking lot about thirty feet away from the hundred stairs; the fact that the shrine was built up on top of a man-made mountain helped shield it away from the floods.

In the parking lot, there was only four cars and they were all included in the VIP section, meaning that all her sisters were already here. Kagome slide out and left her school bag in the car. She walked up the many stairs, Yep, this is definitely how we kept in shape as children. She finally reached the top of the stairs. Maybe for more clientale that can't do this, we should instal a large ramp from the parking lot or a zip-line or something. She went over to the main house and knocked on the door.

A very skinny girl that almost looked like you could see her ribs came to the door; and, she had small female body features that matched her perfectly. She was eighteen; but, appeared much younger then what she was. She was approximately 4' 8"; which, measured up to being at Kagome's chest level. She looked more pale compared to most tanned women in this area. Her brown eyes shine happy when she looked at Kagome. Her black hair was put into a small pony-tail. She wore a Caribbean blue halter-top dress that had shown her chest and had a slite in the middle of her back legs that went up to about two inches from her ass; the dress stopped at her mid-thigh. She had golden three lines for each earrings. She had a golden necklace that stopped at her breasts and a large locket with her and her boyfriend photo inside. She had looked dressed up expect she had no make-up nor shoes. Her voice was very sweet almost young like, "Hey Kagome! Why did you knock?" She grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her inside slamming the door behind Kagome. The girl dragged Kagome to the kitchen.

"Hey Rin. I love the dress. Where can I get one?" Kagome smiled as she let herself be dragged by her youngest sister.

"It is from my line, silly! I can just give you one. Hey, we can dress into different outfits and see whatever one you want from my line." Rin smiled sweety at Kagome.

The eleven by twelve kitchen was made to Kikyo's liking when they renovated after their grandfather, mother's father, had died. There was a six by three by three breakfast red-wood wooden nook with granite counter-top; and, there sat a large fruit bowl with bananas, grapes, strawberries, and apples. That had three red-wood wooden stools that Rin had sown on a three by three seat and a two by three blue with white flowers seat. Beside the french back-doors that was straight across from the entrance from the hall-way, sat a electric stove. Above the stove, there was a red wood spice cabinet which was a flat board expect each shelf had a line across, Sango had made that for Kikyo. Around the stove to the entrance from the hall-way expect for the french door steel fridge and refrigerator, was red wood cabinets above and below and had granite counter-top. There was another cut out; which, still had the cupboards at the back-door side and the side beside it - had a large two steel double sinks and both sides had two large windows above. There was a matching red wood four seats and table across from the breakfast nook.

The four sisters had inherited their family shrine when their grandfather had past away. However most of the time, there was at most in the home three sisters. The last time they were together was at the funeral - which Kagome had left to the dorms right after. Each sister had gotten their own bedroom and a common room in which to create their own living space. SInce, Kikyo was a chief - she got the kitchen. Sango had gotten the living room as a way to relax after her work. Rin, since she owned her own fashion line, had gotten the storage and store. Kagome felt that the shrine house would be eventually opened and wanted to renovate that.

There was two women standing in the kitchen. One female that was standing at the fridge grabbing a Spring water single plastic wattle bottle. She was approximately 5 foot 4"; and with a tanned muscular body that had large chest and hips. She was 20 years old. Her brown died hair had been put into two french braids one each side. Her brown eyes glistened as she saw Kagome. She had on black three leather inch platform boots that went up to an inch away from her knees. She had on a black leather mid-thigh skirt which had a zipper in the back which went all the way down. She had a black cotton halter-top which showed her belly-bottom. She had a basic leather jacket that went down to the bottom of her skirt. The other woman was sitting down on the middle stool beside the fruit bowl, as her red lipstick left a mark on the red apple she was eating. She at her 22 years of age; she had a soft earthy toned skin. She was 5' 2" of a medium shaped body. Her long black hair was tied up in a loose pony-tail. She wore a white two inch sleeves sun-dress which went down to her knees and had a 3 inch ribbon around it. The ribbon tied up in the back. She wore red flip-flops which matched the ribbon.

"Kagome you have arrived." The second girl responded. She hugged Kagome tightly.

"Can't ...breath!" Kagome said as she was getting squished. As the second girl released Kagome from the tight hug. Kagome hugged the woman back. "Hey Kikyo. Glad to see that you missed me. Since, I was the last one here. I will be putting out the dishes." Kagome started to grab dishes from the counter to the top left of the sink."So, how has everyone been?"

The first girl grabbed the salad from the fridge. The salad contained: iceberg lettuce, tomatoes, cooked hard eggs out of the shell, strawberries and blueberries. She also grabbed the raspberry spicy vintage that was home-made. "Annoyed with a certain guy. Why can't he see me? Why does he need to go chasing every skirt in the clerks office." The first girl slammed down the salad on top of the table which made it bounce.

"Sango, I realize your upset. But, there is no need to take it out on the salad I just made." Kikyo exclaimed. "You could ruin the -"

"Sorry Kikyo!" Sango said as she took the seat to the left. Which was a perfect place to see everything that was happening from both entrances and have her back against the wall.

Rin sat across from Sango. Kagome put out the bowls for the salad, plates for the meal, and side dishes. Kagome sat with her front facing the back door and adjust her seat so she could see everything. Kikyo sat across from Kagome. They said their prayers and began eating.

"So, Rin, what takes you out from the big apple to here?" Kagome was the first one to ask.

"Well, two things actually, my fashion business and my relationship. I need to get more inspired. I see what I made but I need to develop a new line. Something fresh - something interesting. Master Jaken says that - "

"Why do you call him Master? You own the business. You do not have to bow down to that - that gay toad!" Kagome said in anger.

Finding everyone was done, and not wanting to get into her sisters fights unless really required, Kikyo gathered the empty dishes. She then brought out the meal. The meal consisted of grilled chickens, mashed potatoes, carrots, white gravy, and whole wheat buns. The smell was alluring to all other sisters.

"Well, your right about a couple of things. I do own the business and he is gay. But, he isn't a toad." Rin said in defense of her best worker.

"Fine, but then why does he make you call him Master? You are the Master, he is your worker!" Kagome said wanting to defend her sister.

"He doesn't. He just has a masters degree in fashion. Isn't that what your suppose to do?"

"Well, you don't need to be calling him master just because he has a masters degree in fashion. Since you are his boss, all you need to do is call him his name to show respect. And if you call him master in front of me, I feel that my sister is getting taken advantage of from her employees." Kagome said as she grabbed her portion of the meal. "I want to defend my little sister against any asshole employees that want to take advantage of your sweet caring."

"Yes Kags." Rin said as she took her portion of the meal that was being passed to her. "I am glad you are so protective. But, really, you don't need to be. You need to stop worrying so much of me. I am a woman!" She passed the meal back to Kikyo; who started the passing.

"It isn't that I don't respect your age. I just want all my sisters to be happy, healthy, and not being taken advantage of, not being hurt in relationships. And I am willing to fight anyone to protect any of my sisters, who want to take that away from them." Kagome said as she squeezed Rin's hand. "Love you."

"Love you too. Don't get me wrong, I am thankful of how much you do care." Rin said as she took a bite of the chicken.

"Then, do you want to fight everyone who I get into a fight with?" Sango asked. _How can she fight when I am a police officer? It is my duty to put my life on the line._ Sango took a bite of the mashed potatoes.

"Why else do you think I want to be a prosecutor?" Kagome laughed lightly. Kagome took a bite of her bun.

"Revenge and law does not work well together. And when you do become a prosecutor, I will make sure that you don't take on my cases." Sango said as she lightly scoundrel her younger sister. "Aside from that, your be a great prosecutor."

Kikyo turned to Rin while she was eating her meal. "So, what is the second issue? What is wrong with you and Sesshomaru?" Seeing that her sisters meals were almost done, "Does anyone want seconds or should I bring out the sweet potato pie with whip cream?" Kagome and Sango instantly shook their heads meaning they didn't want seconds.

"Mmm, sweet potato pie sounds heavenly, Well, Sesshomaru and I started our relationship three years ago, almost when I first moved out. But, he still -"

"What? Wait a second, isn't he like in his forties? You were only sixteen!" Sango yelled. "Do I need to bring a bat to his legs? That is statutory rape!"

"First of all, he is only twenty three, right now. Second of all, he didn't have sex with me until after I was eighteen. Heck, we didn't even kiss until I was seventeen. He took things very slowly."

Kikyo took away the dirty dishes. "Well, then, it show that he does want this as relationship since he slowly upgrading it." She put a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Why don't you tell us what is making you feel this way?" Kagome squeezed Rin's hand again. "It is okay. We wouldn't be judging." Kagome stared at Sango. "We just want your happiness."

"Well, I want a engagement after two years. Or, at very least me to meet his only other relative which is his half- brother Inuyasha Tenshi. I mean it was only after we had our first kiss he told me that he loves me." Rin whined.

"I want to explain something to you; even, though I don't know him. First of all for the engagement, men often decide what time is best for the question. Our dad had waited four years to propose to our mom. If, he thinks he has to wait to ensure this is what is the best next step - he would take it. Some men also turn away when their women demand to be asked the question. Secondly, not all brothers and sisters are as close as us. There is a such thing as a secondary family, it is a family in the community, now sometimes they are closer to their secondary family. Do you understand these two things I explained to you?" As Kikyo placed the piece of pie down in front of Kagome, Kagome smiled at Kikyo. "Thank you for the wonderful meal. You really out did yourself."

"Your welcome." Kikyo said as she put one in front of Sango and then sat back down since all her sisters had their deserts.

"Actually I think I do. I was pressuring him to become engaged to me. I do think I should wait then. Jaken often shows up at our home and Sesshomaru acts like he is the younger brother. But, I still want to meet his half brother." Rin whined. She turned to Kikyo. "Yes, thanks Kikyo. This is wonderful." Kikyo nodded her welcome.

"Well, how long are you planning on taking this trip down here before back?" Sango asked. _Maybe, I can look him up and give her some answers._ "Thanks." Kikyo nodded.

"I was planning on waiting until I have some sketches. In fact, Sesshomaru and Jaken are coming in two weeks. We are hoping to open our new branch down in Florida. Jaken is teaching AnUn, how to be a manager in New York city." Rin explained. _I really hope they don't mind if I stay here that long._

"Well, of course you can use your room. I don't mind having Sesshomaru living in your room." Kikyo said as she gathered her sisters' dishes.

"I do not think there would be enough room for Jaken here though. Your bedroom can only have two people in it. And in a month and a half, school ends for the summer. I don't feel comfortable with a strange guy living in my bedroom until then - since I don't want to kick him out." Kagome claimed. "Sango and Kikyo already live here."

"Yes, I can understand where your coming from. But, please let him stay for just a month." Rin pleaded.

"Look Rin, I can understand where your coming from. A friend is moving down and you want to help them with a place to stay. But, you also have to think about Kagome. Kagome is a worry- wrat. Her stress is probably at ten times as much since she has a bunch of papers due soon. She has exams coming. She can't be worried about your friend destroying her property or having him extend her stay until the time she needs it. She has every right to say no; since, she has the same amount of rights as you do Rin." Kikyo said trying to be the mediator between the two sisters since she knew this would be a bad fight.

"What if I said I have the opportunity to get an apartment for your friend while I am at work? Then, your friend has a place to stay and pay rent. Kagome has her room that would be hers. How much can he afford to rent out?"

"He was going to pay us a thousand for the month. I am glad you guys have helped me so much." Rin explained in happiness. They all stood up.

"Did anyone help you cook Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Sango did." Kikyo mentioned.

There was a large fur cat that walked past the group of girls. He was approximately three years old. His main part of his body was lightly brown with his legs, tail, and ears being black. He had a blue collar that matched his blue eyes. He went and pushed the door opened. The girls put their dishes on top of the nook and walked outside to join their cat. The cat stroll up to the well house. The girls looked confused as the cat was able to open the well house.

"Did anyone just see what I saw?" Kagome asked in utter shock.

"Let's go get Buyo?" Kikyo asked. _Can we even get the cat? _

The four girls entered the well house. It was all wooden inside. There was a first level had a waist-level wooden bar around the area. There was three steps down to the second level from immediately door. The middle had a wooden well about four by four by four. It had two wooden doors held down with a single paper. The cat jumped on top of the paper.

"Alright, let's all go to each concur and trap the damn cat." Sango said. All the girls did what Sango said. Kikyo went to the furthest side. Sango went to the right side. Rin went across from Sango. Kagome went across from Kikyo, "By the time I count to three, we all reach for Buyo. One... two...three!" They all touched the paper instead of the cat; noticing this they all lifted up the paper. Buyo jumped off the paper and onto Kagome's shoulder and down.

Once the paper had been lifted, four Caribbean blue lights shot out and went to each girl. All of a sudden, the girls were lifted up into the air. The lights glowing around them; one for each girl. It had sounded their bodies. The glow went inside of them all and they landed safety back onto the floor. This all happened approximately five seconds.

"What just happened?" The closed doors of the well opened and slammed to the sides of the well.

* * *

**Please:** Read and Review.


	2. Gift and curses

**Story dedicated to:** _Cid Diyoko_ - Thank you for always supporting me and when I called it a curse, you called it a gift.

**Chapter dedicated to:** Kouga_ 1 fan_ - Thanks for being my first reviewer

**Lemons in chapter:** 0

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**You killed my father **

**Chapter two: Gifts or curses**

_A five year old, Kagome, whom was supposed to be out playing with Kikyo and Sango had entered the house and was trying to go to the kitchen. She was wearing a green skirt which was flowing outwards and went down to her lower thigh. SHe had a white shirt on that sleeves went down to her elbows. She also had on her brown running shoes. But she stopped at the hall-way as she looked through the kitchen._

_It was the same kitchen as the one she sat with her sisters with some changes. The kitchen table remained the same expect one additional chair. There was no breakfast nook nor stools. The chabinets had brown wood instead of the red wood. The stove was gas instead of electric. The fridge had a small freezer above it and it was white. There was only one sink and it was not doubled._

_A young, approximately thirty one, year old stood in a kitchen. She was five foot five. She had long black hair down to her waist, tied tightly into a bun. Her lightly tanned skin glistened as the sun touched it. Her brown eyes stared in announce with a older man. She wore a large straw sunhat with a pink ribbon over-top of it. She also wore a white two inch tank-top dress that had pink roses and went down to her knees. The dress had a large pink ribbon wrapped around it and tied in the back. She had a small pregnancy belly that appeared she would to be at least in her six months. She sat at the head of the table as she talked, "I don't care what you say dad. I am not telling my children there is no such thing as magical powers!"_

_The elder man, age of sixty-eight, stared at his daughter. He had white hair that shined as the sunlight hit it. He had wrinkles across his face, making him look older. He was very muscular and in shape, still. He was aoorixunateky six foot. He had his brown eyes staring at the ceiling and praying that his daughter would understand. He was wearing a white blouse rolled up to his eblows and the first two buttons undone. He had red jean pants on that fit his body like a glove. "Look, your husband just died a week ago by the hands of a demon child. Your left with three - well including the one on the way four - of his children. He was my best friend and I know how much he wanted to protect those children. And, if you refuse to have them not have a life of pain. When you are not around, since you said yourself you have a preminition of you dying at child birth, I will be forced to take measures into my own hands!"_

_The woman raised in anger. "You cannot take away their birth right forever!"_

_Her father approached her and put a hand over her shoulder. "I will lock their powers in the well. When the time comes, Buyo will open the door otherwise it would be locked. I am not aking it away forever. Just long enough for them to work as a team."_

Kagome woke up from her dream in her bedroom. Sweat was dripping from her head. She grabbed an esthetic from her brown night stand table and tied up her hair in a pony-tail. Her legs moved out from her twin bed. She stared at her brown wooden desk. She went up and across her room to her closet. She wrapper around a green large housecoat that covered her white tank-top and green mini-shorts. The housecoat fell onto the red carpet flooring. She slide on her brown moccasins slippers the went around her feet. _What a nightmare..._ She sighed out loud.

She found herself heading out her bedroom and going downstairs. She went into the kitchen. She grabbed the coffee machine from the bottom of the breakfast nook and put it on top of the nook. She went to the cabinet beside the fridge and grabbed Irish Creme coffee beans out. By the time she had started a pot of Irish Creme coffee, she saw Buyo enter the room and a female figure.

Kikyo entered the room following behind Buyo, She was wearing a black halter-top that showed her belly-button and had red shiny lettering that read 'Flirt' and a had a huge kiss above it. With a matching pair of black shorts, they had many red shiny kisses all over the mid-knee length shorts. She was wearing black flip-flops and had her hair down. "You know this cat has been following me for the last ten minutes and keep trying to lead me to the dang kitchen."

Buyo looked up and meowed. _I am hungry. I want to go outside. You been up for twenty minutes, you would think you could do something._

Kagome was shocked when Buyo could speak and she understood him. "Feed the cat and please put him outside."

Kikyo growled as she got the cat food out of the fridge and put it into a silver bowl. She put the cat food down in front of Buyo. She went to the sink and washed her hands as she thought, _Damn it, Kagome. I just wanted to complain. Why did you have to order me around?_

Kagome looked at her sister as she got a cup out of the cupboard. "Sorry I seem bossy to you. It is just that was what the cat was complaining about, oh, and the fact he wants to go outside. Would you like some coffee, Miss I-am-moody-in-the-morning?" Kagome said as she put a hand on her hip. Kagome put the coffee mate on the counter and the sugar.

Kikyo looked shocked. "What are you doing? Reading my thoughts? Anyways, I should be the one that apologizes. Would you be a dear and get me a cup of coffee please, sweet sister of mine?"

Kagome poured her sister a glass of coffee. She added enough coffee mate to make the coffee light brown and two sugars. With her own cup of coffee, she had one sugar and no cream. Kagome sat down at her seat. "Did you ever figure out what the hell happened yesturday? I mean, I swear I had a nightmare because of it."

Kikyo grabbed her coffee and sat down, at Rin's spot, patting Kagome's hand. "I still have no idea about what happened yesterday. But, I will tell you what. If you tell me, what your dream was about. I could help you understand it better."

"Do you remember Mom and Dad?" Kagome sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, mom was so full of life. Until Dad just suddenly past away, he was said to be coming late from the office. But, just never made it home. I pity Rin, she has no remembers of either parent."

Kagome nodded. "It is just...as a little girl I was suppose to be playing with you guys. I went inside the home for a glass of water. I remember Grandpa saying we had some magical powers and that they needed to be sealed away because dad was murdered. Then, I realized that it must have been a dream since powers."

"It was two weeks after they had the news of Rin. I remember the funeral and Dad's army uniform being folded up. We had seemed like the perfect family - and, if there was magical powers. I would most likely remember it. Not to say that your wrong." Kikyo started to cry as she remembered being told that her dad, the favorite person in her world, being taken away.

Kagome got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around her sister. She brushed her fingers through her sister's hair; expect, it still hurt a little for the knots. "Shh, I am right here. Everything will work out."

Kikyo whipped her tears gently. "Mom never told me why. She just told me that Daddy is never coming home, now. If the part of your dream about dad being murdered, I swear I will make the person die! Even if it isn't the law that does it. Even if it has to be me! You will help me, right?"

"I will never let my sisters feel pain. It is the one thing I promised myself when Daddy was taken away." Kagome said gently. "If it takes hunting down the person, then I will help you find them. But, I don't even know if my dream was real."

"It better be, its the only lead to what could have caused Dad's death." Kikyo whipped her tears. "He was the healthiest person in the whole family! And, that is saying a lot since we all had clean bills of health. I could use some air, come on Buyo." Kikyo moved her and Buyo to the outside back-door steps to sit down.

_Poor girl, she took it worse than any of us when Dad died._ Kagome started to wash the two mugs that was used for coffee. She heard two people's feet approaching behind her.

Sango was wearing a black silk long-sleeve shirt and matching black silk pants. She had her hair done up in a pony-tail. "Morning Kagome. Ah, so Kikyo is outside." Sango poured herself black coffee and made peanut-butter banana toast. She sat down at her spot.

"Hey Kags!" Rin said as she bounced lightly. She was wearing a blue kimono with a yellow wrap around it. Her hair was went from taking the first shower. "Guess, what? I was up all night. And, I learned that Inuyasha goes to your school. Then my friend, Hojo hacked into your computer data-base and learned that he is a guy in your Law TA group. Do you think I can meet him? Hmm? When can you set us up?"

"Sango, help me here. Rin is too perky in the morning again!" Kagome yelled as she got tackled by Rin.

"Hey, in the morning. She is your sister and I just live here." Sango jokingly said. I am not getting involved. If I get involved, she might hug me too tightly. Besides which, she already did most of the work. All you have to do is try to set up a meeting.

"Your only protecting yourself! That is it." Kagome started to tickle Rin's rib cage until she was no longer hugging her. Then, Kagome left to go into the shower.

"You know, how Kagome is in the morning. She doesn't like being rushed. I understand how much you may want to meet this guy. But, understand one thing - the guy and his brother, your boyfriend, might not get along. He might not even want to meet the girlfriend of his brother." Sango paused to drink her coffee and eat her toast. "Besides, it is awkward trying to get students to meet up with each other. Since, typically they have school work - which is a forty hour work week and then a part time job. Some of them may even have a family. Plus, you know how Kagome is restful that she is even in that class."

"I know that you both are saying that. But, it just seems so odd to me that brothers wouldn't get along. I mean, we get along perfectly." Rin said as she grabbed a coffee and a bowl of life with milk sitting in her own spot.

"Sometimes sisters don't get along quite like this either, Rin. We are just lucky that our sisterhood has built a strong bond. But, it has nothing to do with other families. I am sure that Kagome would do it. Just, you need to not be so persistent in the morning."

* * *

It had been a couple of days since that morning. The University campus had told police that they had seen a person overnight disturb the left wing. Typically, the Commander would have instructed their own security to watch it; but after Miroku had 'accidentally' hit on his wife, he was willing to pass the buck to Ryan, Miroku and Sango's squad leader. Miroku had also 'accidentally' hit on Ryan's fiancee, then Sango and Miroku were instructed to sit in their own car and watch over the University campus and every hour go patrol and investigate. Both the commander and Ryan felt bad for Sango, it was only because she was Miroku's partner that she was stuck doing the punishing work.

They sat in Miroku's 2000 Mercury cruiser which had the seats removed and had a mattress instead. It didn't have much damage expect for the bumper. Miroku's air conditioning was blasting. The only food they had brought with them in the car was: five McDonald's quarter-ponders, six McDonald's large size fries, two Wendy's Frosty, and a bottle of Gatorade with two disposable cups. Now, the following had been eaten by Miroku, alone: two Frosty, two quarter ponders, two large size fries, and half the Gatorade bottle. Sango had not ate anything. Country music blasted around his car.

Sango stared at Miroku. He was approximately 5'5" and weighed about 200 of pure hard muscle. His two inch brown hair and ocean blue eyed face was staring out the window. He had his nails cut very short. He groaned due to the fact he was missing a day of flirting to be in this cruiser on patrol. Since they were instructed to wear civilian clothing, he had tight black jeans on his legs and a purple dress shirt. He had black shiny running shoes that had no design on them. He stuck a fry inside his mouth. Sango thought as she stared at him, _I can do so much better than him...so why do I desire him so? He is annoying, perverted and he belittles women by flirting too much!_

After reading Sango's thoughts, he stared at her gently. _She isn't that bad looking. Too bad, I see her more as a co-worker than someone I want to flirt with. Well, that is not necessary true - if she was holding a priestess ability I would be all over her. _ Sango had asked Kagome to dress her to the role of a student the day before going on this patrol. Now, she was wearing her sister's clothing which made her body appear more feminine than the rest of her clothing. She had a green silky halter-top dress that showed a bit of cleavage being tight until her waist line then flared out to give breathing room at the bottom going down to her knees. Sango matched the dress with green flats that would be easy to walk around in. She had on green sparking eyeshadow and pink lip-gloss. Her hair was done up in a tight French braid as to ensure that no hair came out throughout the night. She had silver hoop earrings, a small silver necklace that hanged low and a matching silver bracelet.

"You know, you should probably eat something. I have bought all this food with us. I don't want to get fat." Miroku said as he waved to all the food that still need to be eaten.

"If, you don't want to get fat - then you shouldn't have brought so much food with you. I am not hungry. I just want to wait until another forty-five minutes are done; so, we can do one last check at eight o'clock and go home!" Sango said as she stared out the window.

_Is this the ability to do Mind-over-body? Miroku looked confused at Sango. Maybe, she is just pissed off._ "Eat something. Here have a fry at least." Miroku tried to feed her a fry from his third large container of fries.

"I said, I didn't want anything!"

"With your sisters are you always this annoying?"

"No, just when I am stuck with doing your punishment just because we are partners. Damn it, why the hell did you try to flirt with an engaged and a married woman? I mean is there any sense in that idiotic brain of yours!"

"They weren't wearing their rings. How was I suppose to know?"

"You could ask before you hit on them!" Sango seeing that it was seven thirty-five began to get out of the car. "Let's start our patrol, the sooner I am done with this one. The sooner I can go home and away from you!" She got out and slammed the door shut.

They began at the farthest from Kagome's law class. Sango was making this one extremely slow; just, like when they first started their shift. Unknowingly to Miroku, Sango wanted to see her sister in the law class. Sango peered through each one of the classrooms to see if they would have any sign of Kagome. But there was no students, until she came to a the last class which was an auditorium. Sango saw one head of a student, but unable to see her beloved sister she felt an intense need to be lifted up in the air to look at her and ensure she was not dropping out of her class. A need so much so, that Sango's body actually levitated into the air, in front of Miroku.

At the third row middle from the teacher, sat Kagome. Kagome was sighing as she was listening to her teacher lecture about law. Kagome was wearing a leather black mini-skirt that went down to her mid-thigh. A silky white blouse that had her buttons until half-way on her chest undone with a white tank-top underneath. She had knee high leather black boots which her legs were crossed; making sure, that no guy was able to see what was under her skirt. She wrote with her black pen on top of her college notebook. Kagome had sprayed Strawberry perfume on today.

Her teacher had blonde hair down to her lower back but tied into two tight pony-tails. Her Caribbean blue eyes stared at Kouga lovestruck by him. She had sprayed peach perfume on. She was approximately 5'6" and had a firm muscular body with a large chest. To ensure that Kouga had gotten the fact she had a large chest, she had been wearing a light silver blouse half-way opened and revealing a white tank-top underneath. She had a black leather mini-skirt on which was the same as Kagome's. She had black leather boots on which went up to her upper shin.

Kouga who seemed to be giving only half the attention to the board and otherwise drawing was sitting exactly right below Kagome one row down. He was wearing silky black dress pants that gave way to ensuring that people could see his muscles in his legs. A light silver silky dress shirt that had been rolled up to his elbows and had the first three buttons undone. He smelled of chocolate - which he had purposely put on and went in front of Kagome with.

After Miroku had seen what Sango was staring at. _A priestess, a demon and an angel. All in the same classroom. How odd._ Miroku thought then looked at his partner who was still levitating. So, she does have powers. _Maybe, I should be starting to flirt with her..._ "So, now that we have seen everything and we are officially off duty. You want to go get a coffee?"

Startled by this sudden change in Miroku, Sango came back to her feet. "I would rather you dropped me off at home. I am seeming to be a little tired. Okay, make that really tired."

* * *

Rin had been laying been awoken with her cell-phone ringing. Her dream told her that today, she would be told of a meeting with Inuyasha. But, she wouldn't be getting the call until six thirty-eight. She was wearing a blue mini-shorts and a blue tube-top top that showed her belly. She got up and made her way to her purse. She undid her black purse that had black beads hanging from it and opened the small bag. She had her I-phone in there, due to the fact she forgot to charge it.

"Hello?" Rin's soft voice came into the phone.

"Hey babes. I was wondering if we found a place for Jaken to stay. Did your sister mind having him over in her room?"

Rin climbed back on her bed and held her legs. "You know, she actually did. She said that she had about a month left of school and because of which, she didn't want to worry about Jaken having her bed. It isn't fair!" Rin whined.

Sesshomaru used his intelligent and cold- hearted voice, "Look Rin, Kagome has every right to that shine house as you do. You both are on the deed. If Kagome says it is so, then legally there is nothing we can do. I will have Jaken find himself a place. He is after all, our worker and not the other way around. Just because he decided to travel with us, did not require us to automatically get him a place. Otherwise, I would have had a contract and first months rent already sent to the house that would have him."

"I know, but wouldn't Master Jaken be upset?"

"We are his boss, not his counselor. We do not need to concern ourselves with our workers feelings. That is just going to be one more worry, and I will not have it. How much times do I have to tell you, not to call him Master. You give him way too much respect, when he should be bending to your every whim - instead you are bending to his. You sign his paycheck; and, thus it is his duty to fulfill your desires within the legal rights of the contract."

As Miroku's car came into the drive-way, Rin got excited. "Hey fluffy, can you hold a second?"

Sesshomaru growled. "My name is not Fluffy. A pet dog's name is Fluffy! And, I only called to check on you and the position that Jaken is in. I have a morning meeting. Goodbye Rin, see you soon."

Rin couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend. "Okay, goodbye. Love you." She said just in the nook of time before hearing a click and the phone going back to the main screen. Rin ran over to Sango; meeting her at the hall-way to the bedrooms. "Sango, have you talked to Kagome about having me meet Inuyasha?"

Sango groaned and rubbed her eyes. "I wasn't there for pleasure Rin. I had to patrol the area and ensure it was safe. By the time, I finally did see Kagome, she was already in class. Now excuse me, I am going to go to bed." She turned past her sister and walked to her bedroom.

"Please Kagome, ask him to meet me," Rin pleaded as she looked up at the sky.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in her law TA group. She stared at Inuyasha; enough that he was starting to get creep out. Inuyasha was wearing his long black hair straight down, again. He had a red muscle shirt on, with a pair of white jean pants. He had running shoes that had the Nicky symbol on it. He had a little bit of sweat dripping down his face. He was munching on a cup of Ramen.

Kouga could feel his heart breaking. _Please, say she is not attracted to that mutt-face...Why does she keep staring at him as if trying to understand him better?_ Kagome was starting to feel the pain that Kouga was going through and read his mind. But, since she was now looking at Ginta - she believed it was coming from him.

Ginta was wearing his hair-cut freshly buzzed. He had brown jeans that ensured women could see that fact he was still in shape. He had a black shirt with a skull on top of it. He seemed to be looking quite buzzed by something. Now, Kagome was feeling heart-broken and buzzed coming at her with intense feelings. I can't figure it out. He likes her and set to protect her. But, she is falling in love with another guy. Some way to not have a fantasy ending.

Hakkaku was staring at Inuyasha as he ate the cup of Ramen. _I am so hungry! Why didn't I stop for food before coming here? I have a class in between - but I am so hungry right now. Damn it._ He was wearing a white cotton dress shirt with three buttons undone. He had black silky dress pants. His whole outfit had shown off his muscles that he continued to work for after the military. He had his hair spiked with the gel to ensure that there would be pointy tips.

Kagome got up from the chair she was sitting at. She could feel intense hunger, heart-break, confusion, and a tiny bit of getting creep out. _This is what I am feeling - but, it is not what I am feeling._ She went into a concur, to the right of the room and away from the men, because she felt that she was getting a huge headache. She sat on the ground. Kagome brought her legs to be bent up to her chest and put her elbows on top of her legs. She held her head with her fingers. She was in so much pain that she started to cry.

Kouga spotted Kagome's actions. "Already, the TA group has ended for right now. Put your phone number on the board - and I will call you when we can have an extra class-time." Everyone expect for Kagome got up and left with their cell-phone numbers on the board. Kouga moved to be sitting down beside her. He gently held onto her. "Hey, shh...it is going to be alright."

"You don't understand! It doesn't make sense! I was feeling hungry even though I know I ate before coming here. I was feeling confused - although, I know for a fact the reason why I was staring at Inuyasha was only because of my sister dating his brother and wanting to meet him. I was feeling creep out like someone was staring at me; but, everyone was paying attention to the subject. I was feeling heart-broken even though there is nothing that made me heart-broken. It is like all these emotions and thoughts were getting sent my way and I had no control over them. And now, all the feelings are gone! I am going crazy. Never mind, you probably think I am some emotional whack job."

"Actually, quite differently. I believe that your priestess powers which is a gift are coming out." Kouga said as he gently brought Kagome to his lap.

"Gifts? Hunny, they are curses! Anything that makes you in pain is a bad thing."

"I know, that it must feel that way right now. But, once you get the hang of it; it would be a gift. You need to learn to only tap into one person at a time and protect yourself from too much of their emotions. Otherwise, you might end up like this again - or worse, faint. But, you know what...you can always train with me so that way you don't over use your gift." Kouga put Kagome down on the ground. He got up and wrote the numbers and brushed off the board. He went back to Kagome and picked her up carrying her bridal-style. "Where is your dorm?"

* * *

At five thirty, Rin was sitting down with Kikyo and munching on some french fries. Rin was sitting down at her seat and Kikyo at hers. They had a bin of them in front of them. Rin had her cell-phone on the opposite side. Rin had not gotten changed out of her pajamas.

Kikyo had gotten dressed and was wearing a red leather halter-top dress that showed her some of her breasts and cut down low. The back of the dress had gone down to three inches away from her butt. The length of the dress had gone down to her mid-thigh. She had matched it with white leather boots that went up to her mid-shin and had a three inch heel on them. She still had not put any jewelry on. She had straightened her hair to make it drop down.

"Thanks for giving me this awesome outfit, sis." Kikyo laughed. "I just hope it gets me a cute guy to go with it."

"I am sure it will - but, just ensure that the guy doesn't just want your body for sex." Rin said as she patted her sister's hand.

"I see you been hanging out too much with Kagome and Sango; otherwise, you wouldn't be saying things like that. Your the innocent one!"

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't go with my personality." Rin laughed as the fry went into her mouth. "I am expecting a call at around five thirty-eight. I had this dream that Kagome will get me the meeting with Inuyasha. You have to come with me, if that is true! I don't want to go alone."

"Yeah, but, Kagome will be there."

"If, the dream is right, she is going to be more into this other guy to spend the quality time with me."

Just at five thirty-eight, Rin's cell-phone started to ring. Rin showed that it was Kagome calling to Kikyo. "See..." Rin answered the phone, with a huge smile. "So, were you able to get me to meet him?" She clicked the speaker phone.

"Yeah, come to the campus bar at seven." Kagome said through the phone. "Don't be late, otherwise he would leave."

"Got it, getting ready now!" Rin said as she hanged up the phone. "So, are you coming Kikyo?"

"Are you kidding me? And miss to show off this wonderful cute outfit? Ha! Of course, I will come!" Kikyo ran upstairs. Kikyo waited on Rin's bed while Rin got into the shower.

About fifteen minutes later, Rin exited with a large white cotton towel wrapped around herself, covering her breasts to her mid-thigh. It almost seemed like she was swimming in the towel. Rin was happy that her sister was there to help her pick out an outfit and jewelry to match. Rin held up two different dresses. One dress was silky and Caribbean blue halter-top dress that showed a bit of cleavage, but left most to the imagination, went to her mid-back and then went down to her lower thigh. The second dress was a bright sunny yellow leather tube-top dress that showed half her cleavage and was extremely tight and cut off at her mid-thigh.

"The blue one, it makes it look like your out for a conversation at a bar rather than a night of fun. Wait for Sesshomaru to show up to wear the yellow one. He would go insane." Kikyo said as she smiled.

Rin pulled out her very large jewelry case. "Okay, now on to jewelry." Kikyo spotted a silver small chain necklace that had a red wooden which had a engrave of a dog. "Oh, yeah, I was meaning to give you that."

"You mean it is mine?" Kikyo touched the red wood plate and her hand went pink enough that the hole necklace went pink. "What the fuck?"

"I think you have found your ability. The ability to make things pure." Rin smiled. She pulled out a basic silver necklace that had a heart shape which Sesshomaru had given her. Along with it's matching silver bracelet and danging earrings. She put on matching silver three inch high-heel platforms.

* * *

At seven o'clock, Rin and Kikyo showed up. The TA group was in the far back of the bar because it was less noisy. They had a large circular table that had wooden chairs for them to all sit down on. Most of the TA group, expect for Inuyasha, had not changed from their original outfit. Kagome was finishing up writing about the TA group they were discussing while eating steak and mashed potatoes. Kouga was sitting beside her and was eating a mushroom melt and fries. Ginta was sitting beside Kagome and was eating a steak and cheese hamburger with french fries. Hakkaku was sitting down beside Kouga and across from Ginta was busy staring at the waitress who had served them. Inuyasha was sitting across from Kagome, trying to appear more sexier, while slipper down Ramen noddles.

Inuyasha had put on some heavy chocolate Axe spray. He was now having his black hair in a tight pony-tail. He had a white silky dress-shirt that showed his muscular chest and only closed it at the gut. He had red leather pants on which people could make out his muscles from his legs. He had white leather sneakers on. He was busy trying to act like a player who had women about to flirt with him at any second.

_ Cocky bastard..._ Kouga thought trying to hide his thoughts away from Kagome. _He just looks at her like she is some type of useable material that he could easily throw away. To find something, a girl, and then get rid of her that easily. Kagome is so much better off with me._ He became very proud. _I will make her see it. _ "Well, I guess that is it for the TA group. Any last remarks."

"Yeah, when can get a party started?" Inuyasha asked while staring at Kagome.

"Hello Kagome." Rin said from behind her.

Kagome held onto her chest. "Rin, you scared me! Rin, my TA leader, Kouga." Kagome pointed to Kouga. Kouga nodded in response. "Hakkaku..." Hakkaku waved. "Inuyasha."

"Hey. So, are you the two pretty ladies that came to meet with me? Because, if so I accept." Inuyasha said as he winked. _Wow, the girl in the red and white is so hot!_

"We are." Kikyo said as she waved. "My name is Kikyo." _Wow, he is so cute._

"And finally but not least, Ginta." Kagome said as she pointed to him.

"Hello girls." He bowed his head. "So, if that is may I leave?" He turned to Kouga.

"Yeah, everyone is dismissed to do their own thing." Kouga laughed. Ginta got up and left the bar. Hakkaku went to the waitress. Rin took Ginta's spot and Kikyo took the other.

The group talked for a couple of moments, Kagome turned to Kouga and smiled. "Thanks for helping me today and the chow. I swear I will make it up to you and pay you back."

"Forget about paying me back. As for making it up to me..." Kouga stood up and held his hand out to Kagome. Kagome had a questioned face. "Come on, let's dance to the next song."

Kagome grabbed his hand and went to the dance floor. The next song happened to be a very slow song. Kouga wrapped his arms around her waist. She held his neck and stared into his eyes. _Thank the lord, that it is a slow song..._ thought Kouga.

In the darkness, there was a woman standing there. She became very angry with Kouga and Kagome dancing. _He is mine! Get your hands off of him. I will have to confess my love soon...before that slut steals him away._

* * *

**Please:** Read and review.


	3. Enter Sesshomaru

**Story dedicated to:** _Cid Diyoko_ - Thanks for helping me last night when I had heat stoke.

**Chapter dedicated to:** _RadicalEdward6_ - Thanks for the review. I ensure you Kikyo will not turn evil during this story. And I have always liked Rin and sesshomaru together. ^_^ Please don't be mad at me when this story ends - it is a tragedy.

**Lemons in chapter:** 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu-Yasha.

* * *

_**You killed my father **_

_**Chapter three: Enter Sesshomaru**_

_Kagome at the age of five was dressed up in green shorts and a white shirt. She had little green pom-poms in her hair done up with two pony-tails. She sat on her mother's lap, as she overlooked her sisters playing. She had a crushed face from thinking so hard._

_Mrs. Higurashi held her youngest daughter and laughed at the crushed face. She was wearing a blue two inch strapped sun dress that went down to her mid-thigh. She had a large brown sunhat with a blue ribbon on top done in the bow at the front. She had light pink lip-gloss on her lips. "Yes, my child, what is it?"_

_Kagome smiled. "Mommy, you always tell us how evil full demons and half demons are. But, you never tell us which one is badder?"_

_Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "There is no such word as badder, it is called worse." Then she went into a deep thought. "Well, I suppose half-demons are. They may lose their human side for a second and be blinded in a trickery of full demon. While Full demons are free to love anyone, expect mikos, with their full knowledge and never truly lose their human self." She said as she put a finger on top of her lips. "I suppose, half demons spend their whole life trying to forget what they did when they lost their human self. But if anyone remembers, they get into the theory of kill or be killed. And I doubt, anyone truly wants to die but some fates are worse than death."_

Kagome woke up in her dorm room. She was wearing a white silky nightgown that was very lose and flowing and had tiny straps. It showed half her chest and went down to her upper thighs. She stretched her arms out wide on her bed. Then, grabbed her flip phone from her nightstand where it had been charging all night. She licked her lips as she saw it was seven o'clock.

Kagome got up and went to the shower. She spent fifteen minutes in the shower singing and cleaning up. She wrapped a white large towel around her. It started from her mid-chest and went to her mid-thigh. She was just about to go to her closet and pick out her clothing when she heard her cell ringing.

"Hello?" Kagome answered her phone and took it from where it was charging. She headed to her closet.

"Hey Kagome! I am so exicted! Today is the day that Sesshomaru comes here!" Rin yelled through the phone. Kagome brought the phone away from her ear. "I can't wait! He is going to meet everyone! Kikyo even said she would be preparing a nice meal for the celebration! Mmmm, Kikyo food is the greatest! Please say your come! Say your come! Your come right!"

"Of course I will come. I will even spend the whole weekend over." Kagome laughed. "But, on a serious note...did you ever find a place to have Jaken stay?"

"Oh yeah! Sango found it! It is a one bedroom apartment with a pool, sauna, his room even has a jazzuri!"

"That sounds nice." Kagome pulled out black stretchy pants that was made to do yoga in. It looked extremely dressed up; but, yet it could be worn to do an work out. She then brought out a white halter-top shirt that showed some cleavage and hanged tight at the belly area. "Say, what do you think of Kouga?"

"He is nice. You two really seem to get along. Why do you ask?"

Kagome started to pull on her clothing. She straighten her hair with a brush. "Well, ever since that night that you talked with Inuyasha. Kouga and I have been spending our Fridays together. I am thinking about asking him to be my boyfriend; but, I don't know if he has someone else in mind..."

"You don't give yourself enough credit! Any guy would be lucky to have you! I am so happy your my sister!"

Kagome put on a black small beaded necklace and grey eyeshadow that was sparking. "I am glad your my sister too." Kagome put on shiny pink lip-gloss that had a coating that would make it taste like strawberries. "But, I think I should let you go. I really want to go to law class early and see if I can ask him."

Kagome made her way down to the law class. She was at the back at the top of the law class auditorium staring down at Kouga and Ayame. Since, no one else was in the room. She could make out perfectly what they were talking about.

Ayame was wearing a silver silky halter-top dress that flowed out from her chest and went down to her knees. She had her hair out and lose flowing showing off her extreme waves. She had silver high-heels that boosted her up to Kouga's height.

Kouga was wearing a black dress pants. He had a dark silver dress shirt on; his shirt was rolled up to his elbows and had three buttons lose. His hair was left down. He smelled of the woods.

Ayame leaned into his chest. "I have a confession. I am addicted to you. I want you as my guy."

Kouga took a step away from her. "Look, your cute and all - but your just not my type. I have someone else in mind. I don't feel the same way."

Ayame cried out, "But, we use to be a pair! You promised me everything! How could you not love me now?" Ayame kissed him on the lips.

Kagome ran as her fast as her feet could carry her. _How can another girl replace me in his life? I hate you, Kouga. We spent a month becoming very close. Was that all a lie?_ Kagome ran faster as she replayed the image of him with her and the kiss. _How could he fallen for another girl?_

Ginta saw Kagome with tears in her eyes. He had on a white sweater that was rolled up to his elbows. He had a black shirt underneath. He had black jeans on that was tight. He had white running shoes. "Kagome?" _Sister?_ Ginta went to find Kouga in the law class. _He needs to be with her, now._

Kouga shook his head. "I am sorry. But, you disappeared for ages. I thought that was your way of telling me you didn't want me. Besides, I am an angel and your a demon! I am just not wanting to hurt my lord, I am sorry."

Ayame held onto her chest. "How can I get over you? I don't want to let go of what we had! 'Cause I love you!" Ayame screamed.

Ginta coughed excusing himself in front of the pair. "Excuse me, Ayame. I need Kouga." Ginta grabbed Kouga and left the law class.

Kouga smiled. "Thanks for getting me out of that one."

Ginta looked down. "Your not going to thank me, when you find out why I had to. Kagome ran down the hallway in full tears. Her face was pink. Her eyeshadow was smudged. If she didn't have a heartbreak, then she definitely could be give someone else one just looking at her."

_Shit, I hope she knows that the person that I am interested in - is her, damn it!_ Kouga took off fast to Kagome's dorm room. _Please let her be there...please_ Instead, Kagome was heading towards her car. Kouga had spotted it from the window. _Shit...wrong turn._ He jumped out of the second story window and ran fast towards Kagome. His legs were now turning into the wind. He finally stopped at her car and in front of it. By this time, Kagome was already sitting in her car.

"Move damn it!" Kagome yelled as she whiped her tears.

"Not until you let me explain, Kagome!" Kouga yelled at the top of his lungs. Kagome instead of going forward, headed in reverse. "Please, Kagome, I beg you! Let me explain!"

"I saw you kiss her!" Kagome yelled on the top of her lungs.

"She kissed me. I am not even into her. It was her last ditch effort to make me fall back in love with her. But, I am not even into her. I told her that I was into another woman!" Kouga yelled.

Kagome this time went into full reserve getting out of the parking space. "Your into another woman, besides Ayame!"_ and me..._ Kagome yelled, not really listening to sense. "I am going home!" She drove off the property.

Kouga sighed deeply. In a small whisper, "But, Kagome...the other woman I am interested in is you. I love you, my woman."

* * *

A man that was approximately 6 foot, stood strong which wifted confidence into the air. He had a defined muscles that his muscles had muscles. He had pale skin that almost seemed to shine when the sun hit it. Most men and women would be intimidated to get into a fight with someone of his statue. He had deep yellow eyes and if the light hit it just right it looked like gold. He had two red lines on either side of his face that almost looked like scars. He had long silky white hair that went down to his lower back, which he tied up in a bright yellow and Caribbean blue ribbon bow. He had shiny white silky dress pants and a white shiny silky dress six-button on both sides jacket. He had a red silk dress shirt which had the look of white circles on it. He had a Caribbean blue tie tied tightly around his neck. He had black shiny combat boots for shoes, although his pants had went to hide the side of his boots. He smelled of rich male perfume. His voice seemed cold, stern, and collected, "Jaken, get Rin a present that she can indeed call Fluffy." He glared at the man at his side.

Another man standing by his side, looked up. This man was 4 by 8 in size and was as plump as he was short. He had black hair. He had pale skin with a hint of green on it. He wore a dark silk brown shirt that looked like it should have gone on someone six-foot, so he had unbuttoned three buttons which made it go up to his belt-level. He had lighter brown sweat pants on. He had as dark brown as the shirt flip-flops. The male spoke in a squeaky voice, "What would be fluffy? Why should I do it?"

The taller man turned and death glared at the shorter man. "Because, this Sesshomaru is your boss. This Sesshomaru failed to punish you for your miss-deeds against his life's companion, making her call you Master. Now, go to the nearest pet store and get her a white fluffy puppy!"

Jaken ran into the nearest pet-store, which just happened to be about fifteen feet away from his original spot. _Why does he care so much about her? All employees see it but her. It is irritating. White dog...white dog..._ He found a husky puppy at the back of the room.

The twenty pound white husky had the brightest sky blue eyes. His face tilted to the left side as he saw Jaken. He had bright pink inner ears. His back was bright grey and the grey spread out to cup around the white face. He had a wet black short nose. His white tail was long and pointed up. He had a large sky blue bow wrapped around his neck. Jaken lifted up the puppy and carried him over to the cashier.

The male cashier looked at Jaken. "Hey cutie, is he all you want?" the cashier spoke. He had bright brown hair. He was approximately six foot. He had some muscles to shape his body. He had sky blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with the name tag of James and black slacks.

"Well, it depends, can I also adopt you?" Jaken said as he reached for his wallet.

"Sure, here is my number." The cashier said. "The dog though would cost you four hundred dollars." He gave Jaken his phone number.

Jaken gave the four hundred dollars. "Actually, the dog is a gift for my boss's girlfriend. My boss would be paying me back." Jaken left with the dog and the phone number. He walked back over to Sesshomaru. "Alright, well, here is the dog and he cost me four hundred dollars."

Sesshomaru went into his pocket and pulled out four hundred dollars. He gave it to Jaken. This is like spare change compared to how much I have. Nothing is too expensive for Rin, either. I wonder where she is. Well, the plane was an hour early. He saw Rin coming to him. He quickly hide the puppy with both hands behind his back.

Rin wore the bright golden yellow tube-top dress that she had showed off to her sister before. It showed half her cleavage and shined at her curves. It went down to her mid-thigh. Her brown hair was professionally straighten for this. She had on a large heart necklace that hanged at her chest level. She had three silver hooped bracelets; that Sesshomaru mailed her when he found out it would take longer than expected to come down. She had bright silver eyeshadow and shiny rose pink lip-gloss. She had silver high heel platforms on. She had put on rose perfume.

"Hey Sesshomaru." Rin said as she walked over to Sesshomaru. She kissed him deeply on the lips. He kissed her back with as much passion and love.

"Hey Rin. I got you something fluffy so you can quite that irritating name." Sesshomaru said as he pulled out the husky puppy from behind him.

"I shall name you Fluffy." She said as she took the puppy. The puppy reached up and licked her face. "Hey Jaken."

"Hey Rin." Jaken said.

"So, I look forward to meeting your sisters. Their names are Sango, Kikyo and Kagome, right?" Sesshomaru asked.

Jaken carried their stuff to Rin's yellow convertible. It had the black top down. It was a four-door with five seats inside of it. The car had the latest up-grade with the radio, CD, I-Pad, I-phone, and MP3 player hook ups. It had surround sound system that could bust anyone's ear job if it went up too high. _Sesshomaru and Rin have no intention of not showing that they are rich don't they?_ Jaken thought to himself as he shuved everything into the back of the car.

"I'll be driving." Sesshomaru said as he pulled out his keys. "Jaken sit in the back." Jaken sat in the back. Rin sat in the front passage r seat with holding onto her beloved Fluffy puppy.

"Yes, that is their names. Kikyo and Sango are looking forward to seeing you." Sesshomaru climbed into the car and started the vehicle driving to Rin's home. "Kagome hasn't come out of her room since this morning. She has been cooped up with tears in her face."

"I'll talk to her when I come in." Sesshomaru promised Rin. _I have to do something. There are worry lines behind Rin's face._

* * *

Kagome was laying on her bed, having her head on the soft pillow that she had been crying on for hours. She did not change from her original outfit. She didn't want to be disturbed by anyone. All of her sisters had agreed to leave her alone. She kept replaying the kiss that Kouga and Ayame had shared. There was a knock on her door. Kagome whipped her face. "I told you, I didn't want to be disturbed from anyone. Can't my sisters listen to my requests?"

"This one is not your sister. Nor do I listen to your requests. This one only listens to his life's companion stress. Now, open thy door and let this one in." Sesshomaru said with a loud voice of authority.

"The door is unlocked, open it yourself." Kagome said through hick-ups. As Sesshomaru walked through the door, Kagome had spotted his cold demeanor. "Are you always so cold without Rin by your side? Why?"

"Why do you ask stupid questions that you should know the answer to? This one loves your sister. This one tries to show in every way he can, without scaring her off. Now, sit up so this one can talk to you."

Kagome had a look of debating it. "Only if you stop calling yourself this one and call yourself I in front of me."

"A reasonable deal. This - I shall." Kagome moved to be sitting up. She hanged her feet to the ground. "Now, tell me what seems to be the issue."

"I been spending my time with a guy named Kouga."

Sesshomaru thought carefully, _Isn't he an angel?_

"Well, every Friday for about a month. He use to be just my TA but I developed feelings for him. Today, I saw him kiss another girl's lips. But, he had told her that there was someone else he was interested in."

Sesshomaru looked very confused at Kagome. "All that seems to be the issue is that he isn't interested in that other girl. Which means, that you could still be the one he is interested in getting involved with."

Kagome thought hard for a second, "You know, I never thought of that."

Sesshomaru left the room with Kagome's cell-phone. _I'll call that angel._

* * *

Kouga was sitting down at a bar with Ginta. Neither one of them had changed their outfits. It was after the TA group. Kouga had intended on talking to both his guy friends but Hakkaku was busy with something else. "Didn't she know that she was the only one for me? What would have made her take off like that?"

Ginta patted his hand. "How does she know you care?"

"I been taking her out every Friday. How do you think I should be doing it?" Kouga's phone read Kagome. "Kagome!" He practically screamed when he answered the phone.

"No, this one is not Kagome but has her phone. This one is Sesshomaru, Rin's boyfriend." The voice came from the phone.

"Oh..."

"How does she know you care?" Sesshomaru asked through the phone.

"Do both of you guys have to say the same thing?"

"This one recommends flowers, chocolates, etc. This one just gave his life's companion a fluffy dog. Do you guys only go out dancing?"

"What is wrong with that? She seems to be having a ball whenever we go out."

"It is obvious not enough. You should be doing more little things then just taking her out to go dancing and holding her. She might think that is just a friends going out. Your next date, wear her favorite color and take out to a picnic. Ask her to be going steady with her."

"Thanks, Sesshomaru. So, when do you have private time with Rin?"

"I am about to do that tonight." There was then a click on the phone and Kouga saw that he got hanged up on.

* * *

Kikyo had set out a silver silk table cloth. She had a large bouquet of red roses, that Inuyasha had given her, in a clear vase. She had put out all their white clear China around the table. She had silver knife, fork, and spoon for everyone. There was a salad on the middle of the table. The salad had Iceberg lettuce, carrots, eggs, tomatoes, and Italian sauce mixed inside of it. There was also fresh Garlic bread on the opposite side of the roses. There was two additional chairs one that sat beside Rin and one that sat beside Sango.

"Supper time" Kikyo yelled as loud as she possibly had a white ribbon around her lose straighten hair. She had a silky white buttoned blouse, which was opened down to her upper-chest. She had a red lose skirt that went down to her lower thighs. She had on red high heels. She had red lip-stick and white sparky eyeshadow. She had on the necklace that her sister had given her the first day that she meet Inuyasha. She was prepared for the outing that Inuyasha had planned for her after the supper. She had smelled of vanilla and clay. The clay is because of her habit of making clay pots.

Everyone came racing. Jaken had not changed because he was unpacking Sesshomaru's stuff inside of Rin's bedroom. Sesshomaru was coming from the living room where he had been cudding with Rin and they both had not changed their outfit. Kagome was coming down the steps from crying about Kouga with the sudden realization due to Sesshomaru.

Sango had came from her bedroom. She had a bright green summer kimono on with white flowers coming onto the bottom. It went down to her upper-chin and to her elbows. She had a bright yellow sash that started at her chest and went down to her hips. She had bright green eyeshadow and shiny pink lip-gloss. She had gotten dressed up by Rin's request. She had her long brown hair in a tight bun.

The girls, expect for Kagome, had taken their spots. Jaken was busy sitting at Kagome's spot. "Uh, I wouldn't sit there if I was you. That is Kagome's spot."

Kagome stood beside Jaken. "Move."

Jaken glared at Kagome, "Find another spot."

Sesshomaru entered the room and sat beside Rin which was also beside the chair that was causing the issue. He stared at Kagome and Jaken, as he sighed gently. "What seems to be the issue?"

Kikyo spoke up. "Well, that is my sisters spot. Jaken wants it. So, now they are in a tough situation."

Sesshomaru death glared at Jaken as he spoke, "Well, it seems like to me, that Jaken should move to the empty seat."

Jaken started to whine, "It is because of her, that I am not allowed to sleep here. Now, I am not allowed to sit at the spot I want."

Kagome started to raise her finger to flick Jaken in the head. She sounded deadly, "I said move."

Sesshomaru rose from the table and walked to Kagome and Jaken. "Look, Jaken, this place is owned by Kagome as well not just Rin. If Kagome wants to she could just as easily kick you out of this house and Rin would have no say. So, I suggest before she kicks you out of the house, moving."

Jaken had a wide gap of his mouth, "I thought this house only belonged to Rin." He got up and sat beside Sango.

Sango stared at him. "Nope, this house belongs to all four of the sisters. We all get equal rights to it. So, Sesshomaru is right. Kagome could have kicked you out and I would have to deal with it as I am a police officer. The reason why Kagome was so against you taking her spot is now she only has two weeks before school ends. After dinner, we can go over a spot I found you to stay at."

Jaken looked at Kagome, who was now sitting down at her spot. "I am really sorry. I wasn't aware that you guys were sisters. I wasn't aware that you also owned this place."

Kagome smiled brightly, "All is forgiven. But now that you are made aware, do not annoy me further by trying to take my stuff. It is bad enough that I spend most of my time in a dorm room. When school is finally out, I like a time to be with family. That is what you were trying to take away from me." Kagome said as she grabbed a piece of bread and started to pass it around.

Jaken looked shocked and asked, "Why do you live in a dorm?"

Sesshomaru grabbed his salad and passed it to Kagome. "Do you not read any of the notes I been giving you. Kikyo is a professional chief. Kagome is a student at the local University studying law and has a scholarship."

Kagome took some of the salad. "Yep, I graduated with honors from my associates program." Kagome started to munch on her stuff.

Jaken opened his mouth with a huge gap, "I thought I was the only smart one around -" Sesshomaru did not speak a word but the death glare that he was giving Jaken had said thousands. "I am sorry. Rin and Sesshomaru are also intelligent. I am sure you are all gifted when it comes to your subjects." He became very quite.

As the meal carried on, Kagome had notice that everyone was done with their salads. She got up and collected their bowls. Kikyo had got up and brought over the chicken Alfredo with egg noodles. She brought over the cheese as well. Kagome had helped her carry over the extra garlic bread. They both sat down after serving the food around the table.

"So, your all dressed up, Kikyo. Any reason?" Kagome said as she munched on her dinner.

"Inuyasha is taking me out to a late night outing. We are becoming more friendly by the day." Kikyo smiled. "I talked with him and he said that he would pick you up to bring you to the same bar since some of your friends are meeting there."

"Thanks, that sounds lovely." Kagome said as she reached for a second garlic bread.

Sesshomaru glared around the table. "Who gave you permission to speak to that half-brother of mine?"

Kikyo glared at Sesshomaru. "I don't need permission. I, unlike Rin and maybe Sango, am a free woman to do so with what I will. Inuyasha and I are not hanging out with Kagome tonight. We are merely dropping her off along the way. Someone else would need to pick her up."

Sango wanting to break the tension, smiled. "I am just going to drop Jaken off at his new place. Then, I shall join you Kagome."

Rin also wanting to break the tension smiled at Sesshomaru. "That means that we will be given the whole house to ourselves."

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome and Kikyo. "Just be careful. I would hate to see anything happen to you both as you are Rin's sisters."

* * *

Hours later Sesshomaru and Rin were left alone. Jaken had helped Kagome with the dishes. Kikyo and Inuyasha had left with taking Kagome for the promised ride. Sango had brought Jaken to check out his new place. The house seemed quite expect for the two that were cuddling in Rin's room on her bed.

"I missed you, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said gently into his ear.

"I missed you too, Rin." Sesshomaru whispered back as he laid on top of her. He listened to her heart beating.

"Thank you for going above and beyond the call of duty to help out my sister."

Rin kissed Sesshomaru on the lips. He kissed her back hungry for her attention. He licked her bottom lip and growled for entrance. Rin opened her mouth willingly and started to massage his tongue with her own. Sesshomaru slipped his tongue inside of Rin's mouth wrestling with her tongue. He broke the kiss gasping for air as he put Rin on top of him.

"If your truly thankful, there is another way of how you can show it." Sesshomaru said husky.

"It would be my honor." Rin winked at Sesshomaru.

_**~Warning: Lemon starts~**_

Rin loosened the grip on Sesshomaru's pants and let his six inch hard as muscle cock slip out. She bent her body down so she could lick the tip of it. Sesshomaru growled at Rin. She slide her whole mouth around it. She moved her lips up and down to the half-way mark. Sesshomaru placed a hand on Rin's head wishing for her to go lower. She shook off his hand's grip and continued at her own rhythm.

"Fuck Rin." Sesshomaru begged as he gripped onto the bed sheets to try to not grab her head.

Rin started to moan on his cock which made a vibrating motion. She could now slip her mouth to the 2/3 level. She was hungry for more. She could feel herself becoming wet down below. She undid his shirt with her fingers. But, he stopped her with his hand. So, she went back to completely working on his cock. She moved her hands to begin to massage his balls.

Sesshomaru slipped out of his outfit from earlier. Then undid her dress. He kicked off his shoes. She moved off her shoes. Noting that Rin was completely undressed, Sesshomaru laid Rin gently on the bed.

"I almost forgot how completely beautiful you are. Every single inch of you." Sesshomaru said through a whisper, although Rin could hear it. He began to lick and suckle on the left breast. He stopped when the left breast's nipple was completely red. He then started to work on her right breast nipple. He slipped two fingers inside of her and started to pound them really hard. "Cum for me, let your juices flow." He said through the work he was doing.

Rin held her head back and moaned. She gently scratched his back. She brought up her legs wide to touch the level of her hips. She moved her body with his rhythm of his fingers. "Sesshomaru, take me. I have already came for you. I need you my beloved."

That was all Sesshomaru needed to hear. He went into the night stand and grabbed a condom that was made for extra heat. He ripped it open and slide it onto his cock. His cock had purged into Rin's deep slit. He brought her legs above his shoulders. He started to slam into her hard as he could muster with only using his human level.

"I love you, Rin." He moaned out as he screamed nearing his climax.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru." Rin was shocked hearing that he loved her. She began to cum which lead a tighter feeling around Sesshomaru's cock.

_Wait that is the first time, I said it to Rin. She said she loves me too._ He climaxed as he could feel the stress release inside of him.

_**~Warning: Lemon ends~**_

Sesshomaru arose from the bed and placed the condom into the garbage can. He moved back and laid with Rin holding onto him tightly. He kissed her forehead. He watched as Rin fell into a deep slummer. He thought happily, _Welcome Sesshomaru into the next stage of your relationship. Being able to tell Rin how you feel._ He held onto her tighter. _Please, don't let anyone take this away from us._

* * *

**Please:** Read and Review.


	4. New Ideas turned professional

**Story dedicated to:** _Cid Diyoko_ - Thanks for taking care of me, yet again today.

**Chapter dedicated to:** _shadow zombie and RadicalEdwards6_ - Thanks for the follow.

**Lemons in chapter:** 0

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

_**You Killed my father **_

_**Chapter four: New Ideas turned Professional**_

_ A five year old Kagome was sitting with a blue sundress that her mother just purchased her inside of a shopping mall. Her family had been going out shopping. Her grandfather had brought her two eldest sisters to a toy store. Kagome had chosen to stay behind. Instead, she was looking at her mother's bright yellow buttoned up the full front sundress. Her mother had a stern face on her as she bit her lower lip staring at a kimono._

_"What is wrong mommy?" Kagome said as she stood up on the bench. She looked into her mother's eyes that seemed to glisten with sadness._

_"The boy that killed your father, he wore a red kimono." Her mother said through a tear._

Kagome had gotten up in her bedroom. _How many dreams must I have? I mean, can't I just be told who it is. Must I always have these dreams!_ Kagome stretched out wide. She had passed out with her last nights clothing on. _I am so lucky my sister is strong enough to carry me drunk ass out of a bar._ She grabbed the bottle of Tylenol and full water bottle that her sister was nice enough to leave beside her night stand. _Promise me, I will never do that again._ She got down the two pills of medicine with a big gulp of water.

Kagome moved her tired feet to move to her closet. There she pulled out a tank top low V neck sundress that it opened at her mid-chest. It had a white two inch white ribbon around just below the chest area and tied up at the side. She pulled out white flip-flops from below. A bra and a underwear from her dresser. Once she got all of the clothing, she moved into the bathroom area.

After twenty minutes of being inside the bathroom, she finally emerged in the clothing. Her damp brushed hair was let lose and to her left side. She moved her way down to the kitchen.

She started to make coffee and pancakes for everyone. Moving a big plate of the pancakes to the table she looked around. She got her coffee this time having Irish coffee mate inside of it and two sugars. She moved to her spot with the coffee and another plate.

Kagome was just about to grab herself some pancakes when she heard a noise. She looked to see Rin coming down. Rin was dressed in a strapless gold metallic corset topped dress that went and waved out to the bottom of the dress. The dress went down to her lower thigh. Her hair was done up with half in a pony-tail at the back and the rest flowing down; and. she had two small strands of hair at the front. She wore a golden three strands danging hooped earrings. She had the same heart shaped necklace that she wore to greet Sesshomaru. She grabbed a plate and a cup of coffee.

"You know, last night, Sesshomaru and I made love. It had been so long since he told me he loves me. I think he almost forgot he told me that he loves me when we first kissed." Rin said as she sat beside Kagome and grabbed one pancake. Rin was eating when she noticed that Kagome had not grabbed any yet. "Eh, was I suppose to wait?"

"No, you just starled me is all." Kagome said as she grabbed her own two pancakes. "Oh I forgot the maple syrup." She went and grabbed the maple syrup and sat back down. "Well, it just proves that he loves you. I am getting the feeling that he is a man of few words. And, the words he does speak are important when he does."

"Yes, he doesn't like to waste time with talking." Rin said as she used the maple syrup then took a bite.

"Urg, I hate today." Kagome said as she dropped her head. _Why was I such a fool last night?_

"Then, maybe you should not have been came that intoxicated last night. I mean after all, you are under age. Technology speaking, you shouldn't even be drinking!" Sango said as she made her presences known. Sango had her hair flowing loosely. She was wearing a black short sleeve cotton sweater-dress that went down to her mid-chest area. It flowed out at the bottom and stopped at her knee. She had no make-up nor jewelry on. "I do not like carrying family members simply because they are too wasted to know what is what." Sango said as she made her way to grab a cup of coffee.

"Yes, Sango." Kagome said as she felt embarrassed.

Sango put in the cream and sugar. "Kikyo is amazing, she has the breakfast hot yet in the shower."

"I doubt Kikyo did it. I think it was more Kagome." Rin said. "I think it was her way of apologizing." _I hope they don't get into too much of a fight. Sango hates people who drink too much because a lot of the criminals she deals with is good people who do stupid things when drunk. Although, I don't get why Kagome got so drunk last night._

Just then, Kikyo came into the room. She was wearing a white lace-trim baby doll dress that showed no chest and cupped her shoulders. It fell straight down from her chest to not show a lot of curves. It went to her mid-thigh length. Her hair was done up in a tight bun. She was wearing a large silver bracelet that sparked. "Mmm, I smelled breakfast. Who got up and did it?"

"Apparently Kagome." Sango said as she nodded Kagome's way. "Coffee, Kikyo?"

"If you would be so kind." Kikyo said as she grabbed both her and Sango a plate each. Sango made Kikyo a cup of coffee with cream and sugar inside of it. "I wish I could start a new restaurant. But, I have no credit to my name. I can't put this house on if I was to ever go bankrupt."

"Who is going bankrupt?" Sesshomaru said as he entered the room. He wore a single breasted gray two-button signori suit. His dress jacket had been left undone. He had a white shirt underneath it which had two of the top buttons undone. Sesshomaru had on a black belt.

"I was just weighing my options out loud. I want to start a business but I don't know how. I feel like such a failure before I even begin!" Kikyo said as she sipped on her coffee and got her pancakes. She sat down. _I wish there was some way to point me in the right direction._

"I am sorry Kikyo. There is nothing I can do." Sango asked reaching for the pancakes. She was also now siting down.

"Why are you getting so stressed before you even begin?" Rin asked gently.

"I want to open a new restaurant and I don't know how!" Kikyo stated as she started to whine.

"So, you are completely and utterly stuck?" Sesshomaru asked. "How did we even get started on this whole adventure in the first place?'

"It is my birthday soon, I am getting so old." Kikyo explained. "I want to reach my dreams. And, in the morning sometimes I am whining."

"I shall loan you the money. I will have one of my lawyers make a contract to protect both parties. After the meal I tasted last night, I do not doubt your abilities. If you agree to my terms there will be no interest." Sesshomaru explained while he got himself a black coffee and sat down. He grabbed two pancakes.

"And they are?" Kikyo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Condition number one, you agree to ultimately pay for the contract and the lawyers time."

"agreed, I hope I can do it after I open and by monthly."

"Agreed. Condition number two, you agree to have a branding coach of whom I deem fit and pay the price."

"How do I know whether or not it would be a good branding coach?"

"I will sect three different coaches with different abilities. You may choose one of those three. Do not worry, I will be picking out of the coaches I personally have used and made thousands if not millions on their advice."

"Fine, then, agreed."

"Condition number three, I or someone I deem appropriate can assist you with picking the location."

"Why does location matter? Wouldn't cost and everything matter more?"

"Well, you are right with that one. I will assist you myself with ensuring everything is priced right. But, in all business it is about location, location, and location. You need to be near enough to the community of your who you are catering your meals to. So, my condition still stands."

"Well, if your willing to help me with weighing the cost and price of everything then I can agree to ensuring that I choose the right location."

"Final condition, if my life's partner and or I need a place to have a business meeting we can do it at your place with a ten percent deduction on the total food and drink cost."

"Agreed."

"I want any of you women to feel free to come to me for business advice." Sesshomaru nodded at Sango and Kagome. "My door is always open to those I trust."

"I do not mean to intrude on you assisting my sisters out." Rin smiled as Sesshomaru had finished his meal. She cleaned up both her and his spot. "But, we have the meeting."

* * *

Rin and Sesshomaru had stood in front of an empty three-story building. It was twenty by twenty feet long. The front of it looked grey and damp. It obviously needed another paint job to make this look like a fetching new place. It had a large red for-sale sign at the french door entrance. There was a place for the a sign to go at the top of the french doors and a large sign closer to the road. It had a ten-by-ten parking spot in front of the building.

"Well, here goes nothing." Rin said as she opened the glass door. The building smelled of old damp areas. But, there was no mold smell coming from anywhere. "Well, so far so good."

The inside of the building had several windows around the area. There was a secret elevator at the back, which was extremely dark. There was absolutely no furniture anywhere. The room was painted a solid brown color. The red carpet had looked like it was strained by something black.

Sesshomaru was busy taking notes on his black pad of paper. Rin knew the more that Sesshomaru wrote down the more work the areas had to make it tip-top shape. But, the deal was particularly a steal and their extreme left over budget could make this place look dashing.

A short brown hair woman approached them. She had blue eyes. She was very tanned and looked six months pregnant. She had a black buttoned up tank-top blouse on. A white to the knee long skirt. She had on black high heels. She smiled gently showing her bright white teeth. She had on smoky eyeshadow and pink lip-gloss. She was five foot but her shoes boosted her up to five-foot-five. She smelled of strawberries. "Good morning." she said gently with a confident sounding voice.

"Hello, I am Rin. He is Sesshomaru." Rin smiled at the girl.

"My name is Sarah. I will be giving you a tour of this place. As you can already see there is some repairs that need to be done. If you would follow me to the elevator." Sarah said as she lead the way. After both were in she pushed the top floor.

The top floor was looking much brighter with many more windows. It had grey paint on it. There was good solid hard-wood flooring. This room had no notes on for Sessshomaru to write down. It had the feeling of an office space, with still a lack of furniture.

"It is sound proof, so it is great for meetings or stretching. I learned that you were a fashion designer." Sarah explained.

"Yeah, this room almost doesn't have anything that it needs." Rin agreed. _Expect for maybe a better color on the walls, and actual furniture._

"Well, there is one more level to show you." Sarah said as she pushed the bottom level button.

On the bottom level, it was dark and bleak. It looked like the whole space only had three windows and barely any light. There was dark grey cement as flooring. Sesshomaru shined a light at the area, and saw that it had no mold on anything. A small grey rat came running towards them.

Sarah started to freak out. She fainted almost going to land falling on top of her stomach; but, Sesshomaru grabbed her and started to carry her bridal style. Rin pushed the first floor button. They went to the middle of the room on the first level. Sesshomaru carefully laid down the woman.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Sarah asked as she finally awoke.

"You fainted." Sesshomaru said. He was starting to slowly raise.

"My baby! Please tell me, I didn't fall on my baby! I am seven months pregnant!" Sarah grabbed on to Sesshomaru's arm.

"You only look six months." Rin said. "But, no, you didn't fall on your baby - my sweetie caught you before it."

"If you are having such issues, you should not be at work. Go take some maternity time off." Sesshomaru stated.

"Well, you see, you guys were the last clients I was suppose to deal with. I had earlier sent in my maternity sheet. I didn't have the maternity sheet in when I booked you. So, I was requested to help you both." Sarah explained. "I agreed."

"You shouldn't stress you or your baby out too much. But, I will take the place. We will go to the office and instruct them to do the sheet. I will ensure you get the commission." Rin said as she smiled. "After all, you almost took a nose-dive to help us."

"Wow, you seem so nice. Do you have any children?" Sarah said as she let go of Sesshomaru's hand.

"No, but I have a worry-wrat for a sister." Rin said. _Kagome, be safe._

* * *

Kagome was sitting at her bedroom chair looking over her laptop and her homework. She was just about to get into more studying when she was suffering the net. There were so many people out there that had absolutely no idea about law. It was kind of irritating her about the lack of knowledge. Kagome had opened a blog using a free program. Since she was not fully in the law school, she titled it from a University student. She was answering the questions that she found online and then made a note to ask for more questions.

She heard her phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome! It is me, Kikyo! Sesshomaru found me a great place to start the business. I believe that Rin and I are going to have an joined Grand Opening day next week. Maybe you can invite some of your friends." Kikyo spoke through the phone.

"Why couldn't you wait until you came home to ask me that?" Kagome sighed.

"Well, it is simply really. I am looking for new furniture for the restaurant! I am just waiting for this branding guy to show up. He was suppose to be here like fifteen minutes ago. Sesshomaru said that he was running half an hour late. But, both of them are coming."

"Yeah, are you sure your not just excited?" Kagome laughed as she said that.

"Well, maybe that too." Kikyo agreed slightly.

"Alright, well have fun shopping!" Kagome teased as she hanged up her phone. _You know, maybe it would be great to invite him to it..._

* * *

Kouga was dressed up in black jeans had a rip on the left side knee. The jeans had a grass stain on the left knee. He had a brown shirt on that read 'I have two lists. The first list is for my friends. The second list is for people who irritate me and must pay the price. Talk to me and your be on the second list.' His hair was let out. He had white running shoes on. He looked very relaxed.

He went to the end of the grocery store where the meat was stationed. He stared at several different choices. _I believe that this would be the best choice. He thought as he picked up the pork for making sandwiches. Although, it is so hard trying to pick something for someone else to like it._ He headed into the bun area. I_ hope she likes this picnic. I should get her flowers to. I wonder what she is doing right now._

Kouga grabbed his cell-phone from his pocket. "Hello." He answered. Although he had caller-ID, he was too busy to look at the name.

"Hey Kouga!" Kagome's voice came through the phone line.

"I thought you were still mad at me. It is wonderful to hear your sweet voice." Kouga smirked. He grabbed whole wheat buns.

"I am sorry about getting so mad earlier. Really, I shouldn't have done that. It was kind of - "

"No, I should have made my intentions clear. I plan on doing that very soon." He studied the buns and then placed them into his cart. "Just have your schedule ready."

"Well, before you tell me your intentions, please accompany me to two different grand openings. Rin is opening her new fashion store in the morning next week. Kikyo is then opening her restaurant that night."

"It would be my honor. Anything else, my woman?" He smirked through the phone.

Kagome laughed thinking it was a joke. "Nope, bye."

Kouga then heard a click. _They seem very close sisters. I wonder if Kagome has anymore sisters, that I haven't already meet._

* * *

"Pervert!" Sango yelled as she slapped Miroku's face; because, he had just grabbed her butt. Sango was wearing the same thing as earlier while getting working on the stuff for the shrine. Sango put down the new order of charms into the store. The female customers all went crazy over the love, good luck, and fortune charms. The boys went wild for the being tougher charms, and fortune charms. Adults tend to buy more of the romance, feeling better, and more money charms. "Well, just don't stand there groping me! Grab a box and make yourself useful."

Miroku stood wearing a pair of black jeans that fit him comfortably and had no rips. He had a tight silky purple dress shirt on that he undone did the first two buttons on. He then had a black jean jacket to fit loosely on top. He smelled of chocolate Axe spray. "Hmm, why should I? I don't work here." Sango's death glare quickly made him change his mind. "Alright, already, I'll grab one my sweet Sango."

"I ain't your sweet nothin'. You go running off to all these co-workers and you have never given me the time of day! Why the hell should I be anything but just plain Sango to you?" Sango yelled.

Miroku placed down the box with the rest of them. Then, grabbed her hands. "Sango, please do not fear. I just thought you were one of the guys, before." Sango glared at him harder. "I mean is, we worked so close together it seemed like you wouldn't mind. Please Sango, if you intend to have me hit on you more, I will." He rubbed her butt. "Trust me, I have truly realized how beautiful you are."

"Pervert!" Sango slapped him again.

Sesshomaru appeared in front of Sango and Miroku. He had left his suit jacket inside. "Is there a problem here? This Sesshomaru could hear you yelling inside of the home. This Sesshomaru is trying to get work done for Rin." He crossed his arms.

Sango glared at Miroku. "Just someone keeps rubbing my ass! I am busy trying to get these boxes inside before the rush of more people come to our shrine. It is only opened during certain hours because that is when I can spend the time. Kikyo helps sometimes; but, I doubt with her new business that she would have the time anymore. Kagome helps only in the summer time. I feel so tired; but, I must continue. I am sorry for the noise."

Sesshomaru stared at Sango. "Why did you not come and tell this Sesshomaru this morning? Kikyo and this Sesshomaru already started the plans on her new business. The offices are closed. You, pervert, do something useful and continue the set up. This Sesshomaru will pay you a hundred dollars while this Sesshomaru prepare a business plan for the girls' shrine with Sango."

"Alright, done deal." Miroku went back to his work.

"When, should I announce the changes to my sisters? Shouldn't I talk it over with them?"

"They would be very busy opening their own businesses. You must tell them at the Grand Opening dinner."

* * *

The restaurant was jammed packed. It had looked like a very expensive and exclusive Asian food restaurant. The table clothes were red and had a wishing tree as a decoration. There was white plates and a small white bowl for food. There was rice already waiting for the people. There was Chinese lanterns above. It smelled of incense around the room. The table was made out of red wood and chairs that were also made out of the same wood expect for had some cushion below for the seat. The male waiters were dressed in white kimono shirts with red kimono bottoms. The girl waitresses had on tight Chinese red dresses.

Kagome studied everything around the room. She was wearing a black Korean styled dress which had long net sleeves went up to above her chest and went as a mini on the bottom. She paired it with golden hoops, a fake gold necklace that went down to her chest, and matching gold platforms. Her hair was done up in a tight French braid. She had smoky make-up and shiny pink lip-gloss. She put on strawberry perfume. She went up to the black booth where the hostess was supposed to be. "This place is gorgeous."

The hostess came to her hearing her say that. She was in a black Chinese dress with a red dragon around the bottom. She had her hair up in a bun and two sticks coming out of it. She had lightly brown eyeshadow and red lipstick. She was wearing black flat shoes which made people notice she was five feet tall, exactly. She was very petite. "Thank you, I will let our owner know you think so."

Kouga standing beside Kagome wrapped an arm around her. He was wearing a lightly silver dress shirt done up to his collar. He had black dress pants that really made his muscular legs noticeable. He had on a black six buttoned suit jacket. His hair was done up in a bun and tucked into his collar; so, it would appear that he didn't have long hair. He smelled of chocolate. "I am sure, Kagome can tell her that herself."

"I am sorry. I don't understand." The hostess replied. "Our owner works in the kitchen."

"Perhaps this would explain it better. My reservation is under Higurashi."

The hostess bowed her head. "Oh, then your the final sister. Your party already arrived. They said you were getting dressed and waiting for someone. Follow me." The hostess walked to the back of the room where there was a red door slider. She slide the door opened and waited for both to enter. "Your waitress will be with you shortly." She explained.

There was a large circular table. With a larger wishing tree that instead of dinging with paper, like the rest out front, dinged with crystal. There was crystal table setting with stainless steel spoons, forks, and knifes. The table was made out of maple wood. There was individual soft-liked red chairs with maple wood. The table could easily fit all of the girls along with a partner, and another couple. There was two white bottles of sake along with tiny white cups around the table. There was also a large bowl of rice for people to start eating.

Kouga moved to two empty chairs and pulled one out for Kagome. Kagome sat down at the chair. "Thank you. Let me introduce the people you haven't meet yet."

"Well, I know Rin. Nice new designer clothing store you have by the way." Kouga nodded at her.

Rin was dressed up in cream colored dress that went to her knees. The dress had been done in a square neckline and had long sleeves. She matched it with soft cream eyeshadow and very light pink lip-gloss. She had her hair up in a cream colored bow. She had matching cream colored shoes. She chose not to match it with any jewelry. "Thank you."

Kagome waved to the man that was sitting on Rin's left and her immediately to Kagome's right. "This here is Sesshomaru. He is Rin's brother and the brother of Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru left his hair down. He had on a Flying Golden Fire Dragon Wadded jacket and black dress pants. He nodded at Kouga. "Inuyasha is my half brother. How do you two know Inuyasha?" He spat the words out of his mouth._ Don't tell me, he is close to my half brother._

"Well, I am Kagome's TA. Inuyasha is in our discussion group." Kouga explained. "Although, to be honest with you, Inuyasha is an annoyance. He keeps getting into fights with everyone in my class."

Just then, Inuyasha walked into the sliding door over hearing the conversation. He was wearing a red kimono for males. He sat down beside the chair that Kouga was about to sit down at. "Hello half-brother. Hello TA. Are you guys plotting against me?" He said in an annoyed voice.

"No, damn it. And why the fuck are you here?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"I am close with the owner. Thinking about asking her to be mine. If, you catch my drift." He poured some sake for himself and winked.

"I was just telling your brother how you always pick fights at my discussion group."

"Half brother!" Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled in unison.

"Whatever!" Kouga yelled frustrated.

"And, it is not my fault, they shouldn't be so idiotic!" Inuyasha growled.

"Let's just agree to disagree and have a pleasant dinner." Kagome said getting in the middle of all the yelling.

"Fine!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha agreed.

"Yes, Kagome." Kouga said gently as he took his seat. "Anyways, continue with the introductions."

"The girl sitting beside Rin is named Sango. She is my fourth and last sister." Kagome waved across the table.

Sango was wearing a black silky tube-top dress that went down to her knees. The dress had on a extra back material that was semi-see through on top of the silk. Her hair was left down. She had a golden heart shaped necklace with white beads around it. She had put on green eyeshadow to match with her green high heels. She smelled like Jasmine. "Hey-o!"

"The man that is sitting beside her is called Miroku. They are each others police partner." Kagome explained.

Miroku had some of his hair in a pony-tail. He wore a purple Calligraphy jacket with golden embroidery. He had on black stripped buttons to tie the shirt together. He had on black pants. "Wow, I feel like the outcast. I am not the family and I don't know anyone else here besides Sango." He said as he touched his golden hooped earring.

"I don't think it should matter. As long as you were invited here by one of the sisters. It was just a consequence that I know Inuyasha and he also happens to be Sesshomaru's brother." Kouga responded. "I am just happy to be here with Kagome to support her two different sisters." Kouga cupped Kagome's cheek.

"Thank you for going to the two grand openings." Kagome said gently.

Kouga took the hand off of Kagome and poured himself a glass of sake. "No worries."

"Oh, and everyone, I have an announcement!" Sango said happily. "I have looked into how to make the shrine more profitable with Sesshomaru's help."

"Wow, congratulations Sango!" Rin smiled. "I know how much that place means to you and Kagome; although, Kagome is busy with school." Rin smiled.

"Speaking of school. I also started a blog for people to ask me questions about what I am studying!" Kagome smiled.

"Wow, so like all the sisters are putting new or old ideas and trying to turn them professional!" Miroku said shocked.

* * *

**A/N:** _Please read and review. Also, who do you think killed their father? More clues are on their way._


End file.
